


One is a bird

by halogal8973



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogal8973/pseuds/halogal8973
Summary: A short little epilogue to "This is our emotional support wizard."Cause I like happy endings.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One is a bird
> 
> Two are the trees
> 
> Three is the wind in the leaves

The wind has picked up and the tree's leaves are half way through changing. I know it's only been a year but so much has happened. 

No surprise to see Ignis having everything handled while Noct and I were gone.

The crown city is under some heavy construction too. Tenebrae had sent teams of architects and city planners over to help out.  
Lunafreya is the queen now! Did I mention that? I have to go vist her some time, oh and Ravus of course. He's the new king of Niffielhiem. Turns out no one minded him ascending the throne. I'm sure the citizens over there were ready for a change after all the previous administration had done. The guy is actually pretty smart, he even reprogrammed the MT's to turn them into construction workers. Belive me when I saw all those robots cleaning the streets I almost had a heart attack! 

First Ignis had started rebuilding the surrounding communities and working his way inward towards the city. "After all, what good is a kingdom without it's people?" He's got a good head on his shoulders I'll give him that. 

Everyone has really banded together to help rebuild Lucis and I'm overcome with a sense of gratitude.

Once Ignis finished recapping most of the years events we arrived at our living quarters. He mentioned something about us having more space and not being packed together all the time but I wasn't paying much attention. I just really wanted to sleep in a bed. Or on a couch. Anything. 

When he opened the door I couldn't help but gape at the place.  
A giant open kitchen with a dishwasher and everything, my eyes widen as we step further into the apartment. Theres a family room with a flatscreen and videogame consoles! Holy shit that couch looks amazingly comfy. Next to that is the dining room with enough space for like twelve people. 

"Whoah is this Noct's place?" I nudge the advisor who simply chuckles.  
"No, in fact it's all ours."  
"Your serious?" My grin widens and I grab onto Noct's shoulder excitedly. The prince looks just as happy with the apartment, running his hand along the puffy couch.  
"Of course. Though we each have our own rooms. Come, I'll show you." Iggy waves us towards a hallway lined with doors.  
"Your rooms are at the end of the hall. I belive Gladiolus and Prompto shall be joing us shorty. They've been reshaping the Crownsguard and training the new recruits with Nyx and Cor. Iris is still in school but I've sent a car for her."

So technically we have our own bedrooms but...I kinda want to sleep next to everyone again. 

Prompto and Gladiolus come home to see me, Ignis, and Noctis all snuggled up on the living room couch chatting about what we've missed. Iris is next, followed by Cor and Nyx. The Glaives even brought us pizza to celebrate! 

Over time our bedrooms turn into mini offices or hobby spaces, you know storage for our clothes and things. Prompto's set up a little studio for his photography. Gladiolus made his own personal library. Noctis put in a couch along with a mini flatscreen and game console. He also stores his fishing gear in there whenever it's not in the arminger. Ignis has a small desk and dresser in his room but I know he spends more of him time in Gladio's little library.

Beside doing diplomatic work these days have been pretty busy. Gladio tries to make me train at least once a day. I think it's because he missed me but I don't know maybe he gets off on it. At least Prom tries to help me train when he's not doing Crownsguard stuff.

"Until you can pin me down, we'll have to keep up your training." Gladiolus smirks, pulling me up from the gym mat. My clothes are drenched with sweat and I raise my fists. 

You'd think it'd be possible to somehow throw the man off but the more time passes, the less I think I can take down the shield. I tried to get tips from Noctis when hes free, which isn't that often. 

Turns out reestablishing a monarchy is a lot of work. Ignis mostly helps him with that. Sometimes I share my past experience in the Lucian court. My other life did give me historical knowledge that comes in handy.

Oh that reminds me, Iggy already set up a coronation date for Noct. Insomnia has been buzzing lately in preparation. That doesn't mean our future king isn't nervous about the whole affair. He's either been sleeping in my room or Prompto's this past week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four are the stars  
> Five with the moon   
> Smiling down upon thee

Today's Noct's coronation! 

This moring I got up early and made everyone my speciality choclate chip pancakes to celebrate. They were my dad's favorite, I'd always make them before he had to go on an overseas flight.   
At least I beat Iggy to the kitchen this time. He's been working super hard lately preparing for this and I wanted to do something to help out.

Then each of us has to get dressed up and inspected by Iggy before we can even think of leaving the apartment. At least Iris helped me with my makeup, a little eyeshadow and lipstick really goes a long way. She got cleared to go and supervise the decorator's. Turns out she has more than an eye for just fashion.   
Prompto, Noct, and Gladio are still cleaning up in the bathroom, probably trying to tye eachothers ties. 

So here I am, standing in the dining room trying to zip up my dress. Ignis gave it to me this morning and this is the first time I'm getting a good look at it. Dark blues and purples swirl on a black skirt and it gradually transitions from black to grey at the middle and white at the top. They're...Tenebrae and Lucian colors. Where did Ignis say he got this dress again?

"You look stunning." The advisor purrs, stepping back to admire the clothing. He looks amazing as always. Hair slicked back in his signature style but damn the man looks good in a uniform. I can't wait to see the others.  
"You look great too! This dress fits me so well and all these colors- they look like the sky just before dawn. Oh and the inside is so soft..."  
"I had a feeling you would love it. Lunafreya highly recommended this seamstress." He adjusts the straps on my shoulders before smiling softly, hand lingering on my collar.   
"Well I do love it."  
I take his hand in mine gently bringing it up to my lips. I place a soft kiss on the inside of his wrist.   
"You do so much for me and the others. I know you also worked really hard to make today happen so thank you."   
Ignis flushes nearly instantly at my words, taking hold of my hand and pulling me into his embrace.   
"You speak too kindly of me." Ignis huffs and I throw my arms around his waist.  
"Seriously, I doubt we all would've survived without you."   
"Oh you three would have found a way."   
I shake my head, looking directly into his emerald irises.  
"Maybe. But it wouldn't have been the same."

Its then that Gladio, Prom, and Noct finally come out of the bathroom. The shield and gunslinger dressed similarly to Ignis. 

Let's just say they were worth the wait.

"Damn you all clean up nice!" I whistle in appreciation as Noctis scratches at the collar of his royal suit. Ignis approaches each of the boys, giving them a once over.   
"Y-you do to." Prom quickly blurts out, a light blush decorates his cheeks. Well this dress does hug me in some of the right places. Gladio nods in agreement, eyes roving hungrily over my frame.  
"Blondie's right, you look smoking."   
Noct rolls his eyes at his companions phrasing.  
"Your beautiful, Dixie." He murmurs softly, eyes darting to the floor. Oh is the prince embarrassed? 

I can't help but grin at the sight of them. 

"Now that we're all done oogling at eachother us make haste. The ceremony will begin in an hour and we must be on time." Iggy is already staring at his watch already and I can see Noct holding back a groan.   
"Relax, we'll make it." Gladio grins, waving each of us out of our shared apartment.   
We're walking down the corridor towards the throne room when Ignis slides up next to me.  
"Do you remember your verses?"   
"Yes, I'm so glad you shortened it for us though." I pat Noct's back and he deflates slightly.  
"Yeah, I don't wanna be out there longer than I have to." 

As it turns out being the crown prince doesn't make you immune to stage fright. The only reason I'm not a nervous wreck right now is because I'm with these guys.  
And I also have no shame. That's another story though and today is about Noctis.

"C'mon buddy you can do this, we'll be right there with you the whole time." Prom trys to calm his friend, slinging an arm around his shoulder.   
"It's only for a couple of minutes. Then you get a break before the rest of the festivities kick in." Gladio reasons but as we approach the main doors to the throne room Noctis stops.   
Prompto and Gladiolus slowly pull the door open.   
We're greeted by a literal sea of people, as well as some camera flashes. I can see the panic in Noct's eyes and hell even I'm a little startled by the crowd's cheers. 

Taking his arm I loop it with mine, flashing him a nervous grin.   
"Remember when I promised to help you become king?"  
"Y-Yeah?" Noctis tilts his head, narrowing his eyes at the aisle before us.  
"Help me make good on it."

-

"Noctis Lucis Caelum today I crown thee King of Lucis. Serve your citizens honestly and fairly. Be courteous to our neighboring powers and justly strike down those who wish to do harm."

Ignis stands by my side, holding the ceremonial crown. Noctis is kneeling in front of me with Gladiolus and Prompto flanking him. 

"I shall." 

The crystal behind us begins to radiate a haunting blue glow. 

"Let this ascension be blessed by the Six and our crystal's holy light. Rejoice King of Kings and rise."

Picking up the crown Noct slowly stands to face me. Gingerly setting the item on his head I smile softly, turning the king to face his overjoyed citizens.

"I present to you King Noctis Lucis Caelum."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six are the fish
> 
> Seven the leaves 
> 
> Brushing the soft bellied breeze

A year later and everything was going great. Things had finally started to settle as Lucis reinstated itself as a ruling territory with citizens, a military, new laws. A decent council members elected by different sectors. 

Then Tallcot's grandfather passed. Last time I saw the kid was at the coronation. I don't know if he even remembers me.

When I learned that boy had no living relatives and was going to be taken in by foster care, I had to do something!  
So I adopted him.  
I never really saw myself having kids, teaching them sure but becoming a parent? Not exactly something I planned.

Let's just say I've been learning as I go.  
Ignis helped me get him situated in one of the apartments guest rooms with Gladiolus adding boxes of the boy's belongings. The first few days were difficult for him. He didn't seem to want to leave the apartment yet. Instead he just would sit in his room or on the couch, reading one of his grandfather's history books or trying Prompto's videogames. Now I'm no expert but I knew I had to get this kid outside. So first I lured him out with the promise of a donut from that bakery down the street. We walked there together and I told him that at least once a day we needed to leave the apartment. Even if it's just to walk down to the throne room and visit Noctis. Or bother Iggy in his office. Even training with Prompto and Gladiolus. I know he admires the two soldiers.

Talcott then became a little more curious about the citadel, the idea of exploring such a big place did help his mood.  
I also got him a therapist because I knew I couldn't solve all of his problems.  
And that's ok. I'm just happy that I can be there for him and he relies on me.

But his therapist did give me a great idea. Having a kid pick out something for their room can give them a sense of control and identity, so I took the boy down to the store to grab some paint for his room.  
The walls were a boring white and I was interested to see what colors Talcott would pick.

Turns out he really loves soccer. Like a lot. 

We grabbed some black, grey's, blues, and greens and rushed back to get started.  
The bottom trim is bright green grass painted by me and Talcott got right to work adding a ton of soccer balls to our blue sky.  
Eventually the others found us and Talcott wanted them to help out too.  
No one could say no to his little face so soon enough we were all put to work.  
Prompto added some birds to the sky while Iggy and Gladio made a big net goal. Noctis decided to make some very silly looking trees but switched to making balls when Talcott informed him that there are no trees on a soccer field. 

A month later the boy started at a new school. The same one Noctis and Prompto went to when they were kids. Thankfully he's made some friends but he hasn't invited anyone over just yet. I've told him he can have play dates they just need to be cleared by security which I think is a little ridiculous but you know how it is when you work for royalty. 

"Don't call it that." He grumbles, tapping his little thumbs away at the controller. Prompto and Noctis were gonna be home soon and Talcott was getting the game system 'warmed up' for when they get here.  
"Call it what? A play date?" I'm still in the kitchen grabbing us a serving of my udon noodles.  
"Yeah its hanging out, not a play date. I'm not a baby, Dixie."  
I grin making my way over to the boy, setting our plates down on the coffee table.  
"No your right, your right. You are definitely not a baby."  
Sitting back on the couch I lean down and place a kiss on the top of his head.  
"But you are my little prince." 

-

One night while I had an...interesting conversation with Talcott and the other boys.

Here's the thing. Noctis was sitting at the dining room table finishing up some bills he wanted to present to the council. Who knew he'd take my affordable health care suggestion seriously?  
Next to him was Ignis and Talcott, the advisor was aiding both boys in their work. Apparently he used to be in a competitive math league in high school because of course he was. Though Talcott still gets stuck every so often, Ignis took time to explain was no match for Ignis and Talcott. 

Once I finished making my cookies, Gladio, Prom, and Iris got home. The boys have been preparing her for the Crownsguard entrance exam. The young woman has made it very clear that she wants to serve the crown as her parents had. Gladiolus has already told her the shield job is taken but I think she'll be coming for Cor's once he retires.

Anyway when they get through the door I direct them to the leftovers in the fridge. Spaghetti with diced sausage and home made marana put together by me and Iggy. Iris takes her plate to her room with a thanks, explaining she has to start studing for finals. The frequent papers and tests has kept the senior from enjoying the warmer weather. Talcott is ready for summer though, I know Gladio said he'd be taking him and Iris camping once school is out. Maybe I could convince Noctis to go along with them. I know Talcott loves spending time with him. A few times a month, when Ignis let's him, he takes Talcott fishing for a day. Placing the cookies next to the boys, now that Prompto and Gladiolus have sat down to eat I grab a cup of green tea and join them. What if we did a mini family vacation to that little beach town! I'd have to run it by Ignis first but I think we could pull it off. 

"So you guys think Iris will make the cut this year?"  
"Of course, shes an Amicitia." Gladiolus answers proudly, scooping up a fork full of pasta. Prompto nods, digging into his own plate.  
"Iris is like, crazy good at target practice. I just wish she would try just one of my guns."  
"Not everyone has a knack for firearms. Gladiolus and I used to insist we spar with swords only after he found out my preference for knives." Ignis smiles knowingly across the table at the shield.  
"Sorry I didn't want to get my ass handed to me every day." He grumbles and Noctis snickers.  
"Now you know how I felt. After school training with you was brutal."  
Gladious rolls his eyes, pointing his fork at Noct.  
"You were just being a baby."  
"Well this baby thinks we should swap your broadsword for a short sword next time we spar."  
Before Gladio could object Talcott buts into the conversation.  
"When can I start training?"  
"We already been through this little man, sixteen is the earliest but only if you get good grades." The larger man huffs, going back to his pasta.  
"But I'm ready! I swear im super strong, Dixie says I already have tons of muscle." Talcott flexes his little arms and I grin. He's as strong as a preteen could be and I tell him so. It doesn't hurt to build ones confidence.  
"You only get strong by eating all of your vegetables. So out of all of us, Noct is the weakest." Ignis shoots the king a cocky grin causing him to look up from his royal documents.  
"What? How is that fair?" Prom pats Noct's shoulder in condolence.  
"That sucks, I'm so sorry buddy."  
"Your making this up I know it."  
Before Noct can call out Iggy's bluff I slide my plate of penut butter cookies into the center of the table.  
"All right tough guys break it up, your all super strong."  
Talcott eagerly snatches the first cookie while the others dive in after.  
"I'll save one for Iris." He reasons, folding a little napkin over the cookie.  
"Thats very thoughtful of you, I think she'd appreciate that." 

In the end Talcott's homework took a little longer than Noct's. I was filling up the dishwasher when I heard the kid finish.  
"That was a bitch and a half."  
I almost drop the plate I was holding, haphazardly slotting it into the machine I whip around.  
Ignis, the bastard, was chuckling at Talcott's exasperated phrase.  
"No swearing. You need to be as old as Iris before I can even hear you talk about the b word."  
Iggy shakes his head but I can see the mirth in his eyes.  
"Come now Dixie he's merely copying you."  
"I know but I cant have him saying that stuff at school." I sigh, shutting the dishwasher door and picking a cycle.  
"But I don't, I swear I don't!" Talcott objects, shoving his homework back in his book bag.  
"And that's great I just don't want you to slip up and get into trouble. So we can't say those words a lot. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah, I think so." I smile softly, making my way over to the table.  
"Good. Now if your done with your work you should get ready for bed."  
"Ok." He nods very seriously and I run my hand through his hair affectionately.  
"Thank you. Goodnight, little prince."

-

Near the end of summer when the sun was becoming almost unbearable to be under, Iggy gave us the ok to take a little trip. Enough time has passed where Talcott and Iris have caught on to me and the boy's relationship. Seeing the five of us exchanged hugs and kisses as well as watching us share beds toned down the shock value of it all. 

In public though we behave, mostly because Iggy told us too.  
"The press will have a field day if they figure us all out." 

I totally agree but sometimes when Gladiolus pins me to the training mat or Noctis finishes presenting a new law to the council. When Prompto pouts as I crush him in Kings Knight or Ignis hasn't had his coffee yet and has his morning voice I just-  
Whoah your getting a little carried away there. Let's dial it back for a second, ok?  
So what I want to go down on these guys and almost everything they do is super cute and sexy. 

Thankfully Ignis had the foresight to rent out a small section of the beach for us. No paparazzi to be seen so far. I haven't noticed them talking about me recently, except for when I adopted Talcott. 

With a sigh I finish changing into my bikini, recently purchased from that little store down the street. It's a simple black with a blue trim, you can even see all of my tattoos. I know Iris was interested in getting one but Gladiolus said not until she turns eighteen. He's technically been her legal guardian but Iris is a really capable girl that can take care of herself. Gladio just tries to guide her and help in any way he can. It's kinda like how I am with Talcott. He's only 12 but isn't at the age where I can just give him free reign.  
Exiting the changing booth I make my way over to the others. 

"Dixie! Come swin with me!" Talcott shouts, waves lapping just above his little swim trunks. Iris stands there with him, playfully splashing around in hope of hitting Talcott.  
"On my way! Wha-" Two big hands grab onto my waist and lift me off of the sand. I squeal, looking back to see Gladio's huge grin. The man has the audacity to throw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes!  
"Hey! Let me go!" I squirm in his hold, feeling a chuckle reverberate through his chest.  
"As you wish."  
And he throws me back into the water next to the kids, causing a giant splash that soaks all of us.  
"You son of a-" Sputtering I rise to my feet and launch myself at Gladiolus. Iris and Talcott laugh at our little squabble, joining in to try and drag the shield under the water with us. But I'm easily pushed aside, I watch my kid try to scale Gladio's back with a clump of seaweed in his hand.  
"Talcott defended my honor!"  
The boy grins before placing the goey blob ontop of Gladio's head. His reaction is immediate.  
"Ugh! You guys are disgusting!" Gladiolus shakes the plant out of his hair and dunks his head underwater for good measure. Iris cackles at her brother's misfortune, grabbing her own handful of seaweed and chasing him around too.

I make sure to give Talcott a high five as we make our way back to land. I know Ignis packed some sandwiches this moring and it's almost noon. Prompto is sitting with Noctis, looking over his camera.  
"Got any good pics?"  
Prom's eyes light up when he sees me, immediatly turning the screen to show me some images.  
"Totally! I can't belive how beautiful today turned out to be, the way the light makes the waves sparkle-"  
"It's way to hot though." Noctis groans, resting his sweaty forehead on his best friend's bare shoulder. The two are sharing a towel under the beach umbrella, giving them some much needed shade.  
"Well if you went for a dip you'd be a lot cooler." Ignis hums and I reach past him for the cooler.  
"The water's too cold."  
I roll my eyes at the king's complaints, grabbing two turkey sandwiches for me and Talcott.  
"Too hot too cold, you really are becoming spoiled Noct." Iggy grins when Noctis crosses his arms in defiance.  
"How about when me and Talcott finish eating you could take him go the docks and catch us some dinner?" I suggest sitting down next to Iggy on my own towel.  
"What a splendid idea." 

"What's splendid, Iggy?" Talcott appears by my side and I hand him his sandwich.  
"Nocts gonna take you fishing. Isn't that right?" I raise a brow at Noctis holding back a snicker when Prom nudges him.  
"Yeah, we gotta get to work and catch us some dinner. Think your up for it?" Noct smirks watching the boy's grin grow. I silently thank Noctis for occupying him. He still has a lot of energy even on bad days and sometimes I just can't keep up.  
"Really? This is gonna awesome the ocean has so many kinds of fish!"  
"'That's true but the ocean is really deep, only certain kinds of fish hang out near the shore." The king slowly rises to his feet, grabbing his tackle box and rods.  
"I'd say we might even see some jelly fish this season."  
"Ohh can I come? I would love to get a shot of one of those." Prompto stands to making sure to loop his camera strap around his neck.  
"Sure Prom, just dont drop your camera in the water again." Noct smirks, already walking towards the docks with Talcott. The blond is quick to chase after them.  
"That was one time!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight are the roots  
> Firm in the ground  
> Deep as my love is for thee

Since that trip it's been a couple a years. Talcott's a junior in high school and has dreams of becoming a historian. He's even got a little part time job at Insomnia's Natural History Museum. It's not the subject he wants to study but hey I told him any experience he could get would be good. The teen is at one of those shifts right now. 

I'm stepping out of my office, yes I have a little office! Helping Iggy and Noct out with diplomacy stuff and filtering out the council's bill proposals is tough work. Though I love talking with Luna and Ravus I make an effort to drive down and visit them every few months if not to revise trade deal and just see how their doing. 

Iris passed the Crownsguard exam too, shes been assigned as my guard even though I'm just as strong as her. But I feel like it's more of an excuse for us to hang out. So I'm not surprised seeing her waiting outside the door.  
"Got a letter for you." She grins slipping me a peice of white parchment.  
"Royal postage too, wonder who it could be."  
Turning the thing over my eyes widen at the Tenebrae seal. I waste no time tearing into the envelope, what the hell is this?

"You are cordially invited to the union of Queen Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and Commander Arenea Highwind...holy shit!" I gasp grabbing onto Iris's arm in excitement.  
Luna's getting married?! This is the best day ever! Oh my gods I'm gonna need to get them a present or send some flowers-  
"Isn't Arenea working for Ravus?" Iris is leaning over my shoulder staring down at the invite.  
"Yeah! She came over last winterfest, remember? Commander of the Niffielhiem army. Good at cards."  
She really killed us in poker if I remember correctly. We had a little party in our apartment with Luna, Arenea, and Ravus to celebrate the transition from fall to winter. An old Lucis tradition to gather family and friends before we hunker down in the cold.  
"Oh I remember her. Lunafreya's goth girlfriend!"  
I nod enthusiastically, waisting no time dragging Iris down the hallway towards home.  
"Well now shes gonna be Luna's goth wife. C'mon we gotta go tell the others they're gonna be so excited."

We're speedwalking down the hall and I nod at a group of councilmen exiting one of the conference rooms.  
"Ah just the woman I was looking for!" Councilmen Fredrick calls out, waving me over towards him and his little minions. This man was elected last year by the seventh sector. A conservative career politician pain in my ass that wants to overturn our Affirmative Action and Sex Discrimination Laws that keep shovinist dick heads from shitting on women and the Trans community. 

In other words I want this man dead.  
Ignis said I can't kill him but Prompto says he could make it look like an accident. 

"Hello Frederick. What can I help you with?" I force a smile and fold up the wedding invitation shoving it under my arm.  
"Just wanted you to deliver these meeting transcripts to the king. I know your headed home anyway so if you could just make sure he gets them that would be wonderful." 

No one has any idea that Noctis lives with me, his guards and advisor. For that I am thankful. 

"No problem. Happy to help." Snatching the melina files out of his grubby hands I turn to leave.  
"Oh one more thing may I ask what your holding there?"  
"What? Oh this?" I point to the letter and Frederick nods. Does he already know about the wedding? The bastard always criticizes my diplomacy always saying I make Lucis look weak compared to Niffielhiem and Tenebrae.  
"It's an invitation."  
"From Tenebrae?"  
He must've sen the seal. I guess the windbag has a decent set of eyes. It's a shame he can't see his own failures in office.  
"Yes. Two friends of mine are to be married this spring." My curt and formal response only makes him press further.  
"Ah I see, planning to attend?"  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Please for the love of Six let this conversation end.  
"Well then send the bride and groom my best." Frederick smiles politely, halfway turning to face his comrades when Iris pipes up.  
"I think you mean the brides." She smirks at me knowingly as the councilmen's face falls.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Good catch, Iris. I should've told you the happy couple's names. My apologies." I can already tell this is gonna make the bastard lose his lid. Thank you, Iris! Clearing my throat dramatically I unfurl the invite.  
"Queen Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and Commander Arenea Highwind will be wed at Fleuret castle on the sixth of may. Let's see that's only four months away? Any trade deals you'd like me to propose while I'm there?"  
The man is practically seething in place. He knows if he says anything about Luna and Noctis hears about it, lets just say Prompto will have a new job to carry out. 

My grin grows as I watch him fidget trying to come up with a response.  
"N-no but I do not recomend Lucis officials fraternize with such-!" He rears to go into a full on rant I can already see his crows feet smush together making him look ancient. Before Frederick can continue I let out a tired yawn.  
"Well alright. I'll have to get home and order them some flowers. Goodbye Fredrick, always a pleasure." Giving the flustered councilmen a small wave Iris and I rush down the corridor towards the living section of the citadel.  
Iris has her own little studio apartment along with the rest of the Crownsguard so she drops me off in front of my door. 

-

When I told everyone the news they erupted into cheers. Ignis wasn't so surprised he called their marriage before any of us. Nevertheless we gave the couple a call to voice our well wishes and RSVP'd. When Talcott came home I told him we'd need to get him some dress pant because no you cannot wear cargo shorts at a wedding. Noctis chuckled and just for a second I remember his younger self probably thought the exact same thing. 

"Remember when you asked Arenea to step on you?" Gladiolus snickers and I immediately rush to try and cover Talcott's ears.  
"Not in front of my boy!" I hiss and the teen simply removes my hands from his head before pulling me down into the empty seat next to him.  
"I'm a big kid, Dixie. I can handle it."  
I groan, shifting to sit on the living room couch. We all gathered here after dinner to talk about our schedules for the week of the wedding. 

Anyway I really don't want the guys to tell Talcott all about the stupid shit I did in my younger days. 

"I'm pretty sure she gave me a concussion before I said that." I mumble crossing my legs. Talcott looks down at me confused about something.  
"Why would she do that?"  
"Well back when Niffielhiem was the bad guys Arenea and Dixie got into a big fight, she practically burnt down the whole base." Prompto explains and I'm so happy he at least made me sound kinda cool.  
"Yes if I recall correctly Arenea ran and you gave chase." Ignis returns from the kitchen with some cups of coffee, setting the tray of caffeinated liquid down on the end table. Gladiolus grabs the first cup.  
"I didn't think you should've gone after her." Funny that's not how I remember it.  
"But you saw me go and said 'don't die.'"  
"Yeah cause we were busting up MT's and for the record you almost did."  
"Oh please i had it under control. I froze her from the neck down."  
Prompto takes his own cup adding two creams and sugars.  
"When we finally caught up you were on the ground bleeding and Noctis was going to murder Arenea."  
"Ok that part is true." Gladio concedes taking a sip of his black coffee.  
"It was quite a sight. You might have been concussed in that moment." Iggy reasons but I can tell by his face that he doesn't belive it.  
"Yeah but Noct wasn't. He was ready to chop that woman up into little ice cubes." The blond smiles watching Noctis flush at the memory. Poor guy.  
"It was kinda sweet. You all patched me up quick." 

"And you get mad when I don't wear my bike helmet." Talcott pouts and I pat the boy's head.  
"Yes. Gotta protect your head." Ruffling his hair playfully I cant help but smile at his little pout.  
"One bad bicycle accident could kill you." Ignis smirks sipping from his warm cup. Talcott rolls his eyes at the advisor before standing up.  
"Don't worry. I think its impossible to get hurt with you two around."  
And with that he's off to his room. 

Now us adults can have some alone time.  
Which can include but is not limited too:  
\- watching baking shows  
\- doing our chores  
\- playing video games  
\- renting a movie varying from rom comes to horror slashers  
\- but if we don't find any good ones we'll pick a series to binge over the next few weeks  
\- shit talking councilmen we hate  
  
\- game night is Thursday with Talcott and Iris though 

We do stuff outside the house to but not as much as we used too before Noctis became king. Mostly cause everyones been working but we still have fun. 

-

Prompto managed to get Talcott dressed up enough for the wedding. He took him to the mall and picked out some good slacks with a tie. I know he still has a white button up shoved in the back of his closet so I fished that out for the teen.  
Noctis actually got up early, I never thought I'd see the day and Ignis made sure we were all on time for the train. Thankfully Gladiolus brought me one of his romance novels to pass the time. Iris and Talcott spent most of the ride playing Kings Knight with Prompto and Noctis. 

"Hey Iggy what's this mean? 'Amore absolutus in aeternum.'" Leaning over I show the advisor my book, obstructing his view of the wedding's itinerary. He's been staring at it and writing in his little journal for over an hour now.  
"Latin?" Iggy adjusts his glasses and peers at the worn pages. I simply shrug cause I honestly have no idea what language is printed here.  
"I don't know it's Gladio's book."  
Probably vampires again. He has a thing for supernatural creatures and the lost humanity trope.  
"Well it translates to; unconditional love forever."  
"Huh. Guess the main character is a vampire after all, mystery solved." Shutting the book with a sigh I jump when Gladiolus turns in his seat putting his own book down to face me.  
"What? How did you figure that out so fast? I thought you said you never read this book before."  
"I haven't. I just know for a fact that only angsty vampires speak latin."  
"And Specs is a vampire?" Noct snorts from across the aisle.  
"Not just any vampire, an angsty one." Prom points out as a matter of fact. The two men are sitting across from Iris and Talcott not bothering to look up from their game.  
"Apparently I am. So who should I bite first?" Ignis leers playfully over me and I snicker when he bears his teeth.  
"I don't know but you can suck on me anytime." Gladio winks at Iggy from across the table and I immediately place a finger to my lips in a shushing motion.  
"The kids." I whisper and Iris groans, pushing her phone to the side.  
"Gladdy you can be gross after the wedding. I am not prying you five off eachother again." 

Mental pictures of Noct's coronation party flash through my mind and I smirk. We were pretty close to jumping eachother in the ballroom when Iris hauled us back to the apartment.  
Good times.

"Indeed. Best to save this talk for the bedroom, not the train car." Iggy picks up the itinerary again and Gladio rolls his eyes at Iris taking his own novel back in hand. 

-

Luna and Arenea's wedding ceremony was beautiful. Seeing everyone together was really special.  
Talcott always liked hanging out with Luna and Ravus durring our little holiday get togethers. Turns out Ravus is a big history buff and I'd have to listen to the two boys talk about ancient history for hours.  
Hell I lived through it!  
Luna always brought Talcott the cutest little gifts, mostly books from Tenebrae castle's extensive library which I know he greatly appreciated. Arenea, probably seeing how much the Fleuret siblings enjoyed being around Talcott, even taught him how to play poker last winter. 

Noctis shed a few tears durring the ceremony but I'm pretty sure there was no dry eye in the room. We were all just overcome with happiness for our friends. Prompto especially. Him and Arenea met up before Niffielhiem captured him. She really helped him out back then and in turn became one of his closest friends. He's told me about his adventures in the snowy mountains of Niffielhiem. About his father and how he came to terms with his own identity. I know Arenea's role in this was huge and I owe her my thanks. Seeing the blond sniffle at the ring exchange made me reach out and take his hand. 

-  
We got back to Insomnia pretty late that night. A few years ago I would've been worried about running into any deamons but when Noct and I got out of the crystal, the creatures disappeared. That's when the glaives were sent out to sweep the city and coincidentally found us lounging around in the throne room. As soon as we get inside I start moving to the bedroom, tossing off my fancy shoes and garters near the laundry basket. It seems the older I get the more I hate getting dressed up. Prompto's not far behind, throwing his white button up and slacks to the floor.  
"Oh I've missed this bed." He exclaims now only clad in his boxers the gunslinger flops onto the matress. Noctis starts stripping next, hes been pulling at that tie all day.  
"Let me." I sigh and undo it while he steps out of his pants. Ignis fishes out some pajamas and changes into those.  
"Everyone to bed we have a council meeting at noon tomorrow."  
Gladio grunts and throws on a pair of flannel pants before laying next to Prompto.  
"I hate those things."  
"Mandatory big guy." Noct yawns and I manage to slip out of my dress. Ignis is already in his sleepware sitting near Prom.  
"You want me to hit the lights?" I ask yanking one of the boy's t shirts over my head.  
"Please." Iggy rolls on his back to smush Prompto between him and Gladio.  
Hitting the switch se are enveloped in darkness. I hear Noctis fall into bed and I carefully take my spot by him, don't want to accidentally elbow someone's face cause I can't see shit.  
Closing my eyes I let out a soft sigh.

Today was perfect. 

-

The councilmen brought up some...interesting topics for this month's meeting. Lunafreya's wedding got the gears turning for this one. No one has any clue that Noctis is pansexual so of course they recommend he settle down with a nice noble woman who will have lots of little children to ensure a Lucian heir. I'm starting to think Frederick has something do with this. Idiots had the audacity to tell him that doing this would be for the good of our kingdom. Like excuse me did they forget who completed the prophecy and rebuilt Lucis? 

Cause I didn't.

"You have no right to demand such things." My glare silenced the chamber in a matter of seconds. "If any of wish to call a national emergency over royal leniege then by all means go ahead. But Lucis has never been in a better position. The wall is down and we have real allies that depend on us. Our city and surrounding sectors are thriving without the deamons lurking about. There is finally peace."  
Someone speaks up in an anxious voice.  
"But who will succeed the king?"  
"Whoever he wishes. Child or chosen successor the Lucian monarchy will survive."  
Slamming my palms down on the desk in front of me I bore into the group across the chamber aisle. 

"Do any of you wish to challenge that fact?"

The subject was not brought up again.  
I could tell Ignis was impressed with my defiance if his smirk was anything to go by. 

Usually he makes me play nice with members of the government but today we were championing the same ideal.

No one fucks with Noctis, well except for us. 

After that train wreck Gladio suggested we take a little lunch break in the garden. The weather was warm enough so I agree, dragging Prompto and Noctis back to the apartment to grab the leftover fruit salad, the only salad Noct actually likes to eat, some bread and cheeses. Ignis pulled out an old blanket from the hall closet we could sit on and Gladiolus got the drinks. 

We're setting up now with the blanket down I place the food near the center of it.  
"You know I think Lucis should have a queen." Prompto hums thoughtfully sitting cross legged to my left. Is he still thinking about the meeting?  
"Yeah Noct you should really get on that.  
Not gonna be young forever." Gladio jeers pulling off a chunk of bread to go with the cheese.  
"Your one to talk." Noctis makes for the fruit salad snatching up most of the strawberries for himself.  
"Aged like fine wine." Iggy leans back on the soft blanket across from me and I shake my head.  
Oh trust me age has treated each of you well.  
Sometimes I can't belive the time that's gone by. Talcott's going to apply for university soon and Iris is already grown up. Makes you really appreciate what time you have here.  
Halfway through with his strawberries Noctis turns to face me dead on. His brows are furrowed and I slowly put down my bread.  
"This might sound crazy..." He starts off and I wave my hand dismissively.  
"I'm used to crazy."  
"Me too. Would you- six why is this so hard. Um would you want to...marry me?"  
"Yes? I thought all of us were kind of married already."  
"I belive Noct is considering the political advantage of your marriage, as well as maintaining a public appearance." The advisor explains as I watch Noct fidget anxiously in the middle of our picnic.  
"What do you say?"  
"I already said yes. We'll just need to have a talk with Talcott before we plan anything." I respond casually popping a green melon ball into my mouth  
"I don't think he hates me so-"  
"Of course not! He loves you...all of you so much."  
These men helped ease Talcott's loss and took care of him when he needed it most. They have my gratitude. 

\- 

The wedding between Noctis and I was a public ceremony. What shocked me the most was that the whole kingdom showed up for it! People were out in the streets celebrating well into the night. But my favorite part of the whole thing was making Talcott the official crown prince. 

The very next day we left for our 'honeymoon.' Only it wasn't just me and Noctis leaving Insomnia. There were quite a few stowaways.  
Technically we were supposed to be in Galdin Que, that's what the public and press were told anyway. 

In the highlands of Tenebrae Gladiolus, Prompto, Ignis, Noctis and I had our own union to bless. Far away from the castle near the wooded border we move through the rocky landscape until we can no longer see the castle. 

Lunafreya performed the joining ceramony having our relationship recognized by the Six.  
Iris, Talcott, Cor, Nyx, Ravus and Arenea were all witnessed us exchange simple rings of silver under the setting sun. 

"When I first got here this place was hell. But each one of you gave me a little bit of heaven. Gods I don't want to exist on this planet without any of you so please stay. I know I said the I love you's first but I'm looking foward to saying them over and over again. For as long as you'll let me." 

The wind rustles the high grass below us. Golden rays provide us with a pleasant warmth and I find myself looking to Prompto as he begins to speak.  
"I didn't think it would've been possible for me to be surrounded by so much love. And I'm just looking foward to every day know I get to spend it with you all." He's on the verge of tears, choking past the last few words of his vows. Gladiolus places a comforting hand on the smaller man's back.

"Me too. I'm not always the best with words but I wrote this down so I wouldn't mess it up..." The shield reaches into his suit pocket and holds up a peice of loose leaf paper. Unfolding it he clears his throat and focuses on the cursive scrawled across the page.  
"I've known you guys since we were kids. But it feels a lot longer than that. We've walked down some hard paths hand in hand. Not having to go through things alone is something I'm thankful for." Gladio's eyes dart away from the page to gaze upon us.  
"What I'm trying to say is that each of you helped shape the man I am today and I love you for it."  
He lowers the paper and I catch a few silent tears streak down his face. Gladiolus motions for Ignis to speak next.

"I suppose it's my turn." The advisor smiles softly no doubt catching onto his husband's feelings.  
"It has been my duty to serve the crown and carry out every mission since I was a child. My loyalty and love does not lie within Lucis, but to those who keep it standing. If not for each of you I wouldn't have survived all of our adventures. My life was and always will be in your hands."

Noctis looks like hes barley keeping it together similarly how Prompto is trying to keep from crying.  
"These past years have not been easy but you've helped me overcome so much. We saved Eos together; made Lucis better and safer. I just- I don't know what else I can say?"  
Our king grins through the tears, not daring to turn away.

"You guys...are the best."


End file.
